A Dimension of Change
by FusciaFox44
Summary: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. This story takes place mere seconds after the finale. It deals with the Gaang figuring out their feelings for each other, especially once they get seemingly permanently split up.
1. The Unrequited Love

**Note: I own nothing Avatar related.**

This is the first chapter to my post sozin's comet avatar world. It takes place mere seconds after the finale ends. It instantly puts a spin on relationship of Katara and Aang.

**The Unrequited feeling**

_Just relax. Everything will be just fine._ Katara thought to herself as she stood embracing Aang. Their lips had not yet parted and she did not know how to release Aang or what she would say when they finally broke apart.

"Hey you guys, we're about to…" Suki had just turned the corner and had spotted the two of them. Katara and Aang jumped apart and looked off into opposite directions.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Carry on." Suki said and she ran back in the other direction obviously embarrassed by what she had just witnessed.

When Suki was completely gone Aang turned to face Katara again. Katara however continued to look at the ground.

"So…" Aang began.

"We should go back inside. It seems as if the others are waiting for us." Katara interrupted as she began to walk in the direction that Suki had just appeared from. Aang just stared at her for a few seconds before following her lead.

_I can't believe this._ Katara thought as she walked._ Why do I feel so…_

As Katara turned into the sitting area she looked up to see everyone there staring at her. Her face was beginning to turn red but she decided not to let anyone else know what had happened.

"Um…Suki was there something you wanted."

Suki, who had jumped violently when Katara called her name knocked over a cup of tea onto Sokka's painting.

"No!" Sokka screamed as he snatched the canvas off the table and began to shake it violently in an attempt to remove the tea. "Katara help! Please, bend out the tea or my beautiful masterpiece will be ruined forever!"

"Actually," Katara started with a slight smile, thankful for such a welcomed distraction.

"I think it looks a lot better now."

"AANG!" Sokka screamed as he saw Aang come up behind Katara.

"Aang, you have to help me. My future career as a world renowned painter is in your hands. Please save my painting."

As Katara moved out the way, Aang looked ahead of him to see Mai, Suki and Iroh making signs for him not to do it.

"Sorry Sokka, I think it might be beyond repair."

"But Aang you must! You saved the world; you must be able to save my painting!"

As Sokka continued to plead with Aang, Katara made her way to the other side of the room. As she listened to what Sokka said her smile faded and turn into a slight grimace. When she stopped walking she looked up and saw that she was standing next to Zuko and that he was staring at her.

"What?" she said more harshly than she intended.

"Nothing." Zuko said as he redirected his stare.

As the day wore on everyone started to return to their usual selves. Everyone, that was, except Katara. She kept looking off into the distance. Her actions went unnoticed by almost everyone as they all participated and games and eating tons of food. When the end of the night came everyone was tired and had started to drift off to sleep.

"Okay, who want to volunteer for the dishes?" Iroh said to those who had managed to stay awake.

Suki and Mai whom had been challenging each other to a staring contest both dropped their heads to the table and Aang who had been playing with Momo floated outside and landed on Appa.

"I'll wash them." Katara volunteered as she got up from the corner of the door. She headed towards the back where the washing bin was located.

"I'll help." Zuko said getting up to follow her. "I can dry them or something like that."

By the time Zuko walked through the door Katara had already bended the water into the basin. She then started putting the dishes in and washing them one by one. When she finished with one she absentmindedly handed the wet dish off to Zuko.

"Katara, what's the matter?" Zuko asked as he stared at the dish in his hand.

"What do you mean, I'm fine." Katara said as she preceded to hand another plate back to Zuko.

"No, you're not."

"What makes you think that?" Katara said raising her voice.

"Well for one, you're washing dishes with your hands and handing them to me soaking wet. Secondly, you haven't been fully there since you came back off the balcony with Aang."

Katara looked off into the sky.

"You wouldn't understand." she said after several moments.

"Actually, I think I do." Zuko stated as he sat down on the corner of the basin. Katara turned her head to look at him.

"You feel like your suppose to be doing something but you really don't want to do it at all."

Katara looked down into the murky dish water.

"Aang saved the world." She said finally in a melancholy voice.

Zuko looked at her and then turned and look through the door they had just exited.

"Yeah, I know," He started. "Mai saved my life too."

2


	2. The Truth

The Truth

The Truth

As Katara continued to look into the water the words Zuko had just spoken reached her.

"Wait." She said turning to face him again. "You're relating this to you and Mai? You guys have been together for a while now."

"I know, but its different now."

"Different how?" Katara asked standing directly in front of Zuko so that she could look into his face.

"It's just not the same anymore."

"Well last time I checked that was the meaning of different. Would you mind a little clarification?" Katara said as she crossed her arms.

Zuko looked up and saw the aggravated look Katara had on her face.

"Would you mind backing off a bit!" he said leaning forward on the basin.

"Sorry." Katara said in a meek voice as she lower her crossed arms.

Zuko noticed the change in her demeanor and continued to speak.

"Before, when I first went back home I was so confused. I really didn't know the difference between right and wrong. In fact, it's a little ironic that I'm having this conversation with you of all people because during that time you were the cause of a lot of my confusion."

"Me?" Katara said looking at Zuko wide eyed. "Why?"

"Well, not you specifically, but what I had done to you. You know…back under

Ba Sing Se."

"Oh." Katara said as she turned her head and looked off into the distance, feeling awkward.

"That, combined with what I had done to Uncle, I just didn't know if I had made the right decision. Then Mai came along and provided me with a continuous distraction. When ever I was around her I didn't have to think about all the mistakes I had made. Plus there was the bonus of her being who she was…so I never really had to express my feeling or feel anything in general. Because that lack of emotion was something I thought I needed, I took it in as a genuine attraction."

"So are you saying that you never had feeling toward Mai?"

Zuko shifted slightly on the basin as he thought.

"Yes and no. The old me, the me who was lost and thought he deserved to be unhappy, that me had feelings for Mai. But now…"

"So if you feel that way why didn't you just break up with her instead of leading her on?!" Katara interrupted as she turned back furiously towards Zuko.

"You're one to talk!" Zuko said jumping up from the basin. "What are you doing with Aang?!"

"It's different. I made a promise to myself that if Aang was able to save us then I would be with him…like he wanted. If I can't keep a promise with myself then my word means nothing. Besides, I didn't expect to feel like this. In the beginning it felt like it would be a normal relationship. I was even nervous about kissing him. But then…"

"Hmp. Our situations maybe more alike then I thought." Zuko said smirking to himself.

"Did you promise yourself you would stay with Mai because of what she did at Boiling Rock?'

"No. I just promised her that I wouldn't break up with her, though the whole rescue thing seems to be the foundation of that commitment."

The wind began to blow and the two of them began to stare at the scenery behind the other.

"Let's go back inside." Katara said as she turned towards the back of the building. She took a few steps when she heard Zuko chuckle behind her.

"What's so funny?" She asked without look back.

"So, you kissed Aang, huh?"

The water in the basin behind Zuko sprung up and wrapped around his waist. Seconds later his bottom was stuck in the opening and his feet were past eye level.

"You tell anyone else and I'll make you do a hula dance in the middle of the city, wearing only some of Appa's shed fur." She said darkly with her back still turned to him.

As she walked away Zuko heard her mumble something about threatening Suki out of her sleep.

The next morning everyone had gotten up and was getting ready to depart to different locations. Suki was to be dropped off at Kyoshi Island, while Sokka was going to South Pole. Aang was staying in Ba Sing Se to have a meeting with some earth kingdom higher ups, along with Mai, whose family was staying there, and Toph who had volunteered to help Iroh. Both Zuko and Katara were going back to the fire nation for a hearing about Azula.

"This sucks!" Toph said as she let go of hugging Katara. "Everyone's getting split up."

"It won't be for that long." Aang said as he looked longingly at Katara.

"How about this," Zuko started. "Let's all agree to meet up on Ember Island a month from today."

"Deal!" All the other replied in unison. With that Katara, Suki, Sokka, and Zuko climbed into Appa's saddle. Appa was going to drop each of them off at their respected locations before returning to Ba Sing Se. As they waved good bye to each other Katara looked at Aang and wondered if their time apart would help her feelings towards him.


	3. The Reunion

The Reunion

The Reunion

Almost a month had passed since the day the group had split up. Aang, Mai, and Toph were on their way to Ember Island a few days early. They did this to allow time for Appa to go pick up Sokka and Suki.

"Are you sure we don't need to go get Katara and Zuko from the palace?" Mai asked as she lazily hung her arm over the side of Appa's saddle.

"Positive." Aang replied cheerfully. "The letter she sent me says that she and Zuko would be going to the island by way of ship." Aang pulled the letter from the inner part of his robe. The letter looked as if it had been a hundred years old due to Aang's continuously looking at it.

"Oh boy!" said Aang as he put the letter away and jumped from the reins back to where the girls sat. "I can't wait to see Katara. Only a few more days until everyone arrive."

"Calm down, Twinkle Toes." Toph said as she held tightly to the saddle. "All the jittery feelings are upsetting my stomach. It's been a while since I've been on Appa."

"Sorry." Aang said as he turned back around. "LOOK!" he said loudly as he pointed his finger.

At the sound of his voice Toph had leaped and grabbed onto Mai's leg.

"W-What? What is it?" Toph said frantically.

"Let me go!" Mai said as she unsuccessfully tried to extract Toph from her leg.

"The Island! We're here, look." Aang said full of excitement.

"What! That's the reason you almost gave me a heart attack. You didn't have to be so sudden about it. And would you please cut out the 'LOOK' bit!" Toph screamed as she finally let go of Mai, but Aang was not listening to her. He had already grabbed the reins and was leading Appa down.

Aang led Appa straight to Zuko's house. When they landed he hastily jumped down and started bouncing around as he waited for the girls. Toph earth bended some stairs up to the saddle and she and Mai walked down them slowly.

"Ah, at last, some ground." Toph said as she walked with her arms in the air.

"Come on you guys; let's start having fun until the other get here." Aang said as he headed toward the house.

Toph went running behind Aang and they went into the house. They didn't stop but ran straight through to the back. Had they stopped, they would have notice that the house showed little to no sign of being deserted. When they reached the back they were surprised to find that two people were already there. Katara and Zuko were in the yard engaged in a heated battle.

As Katara used water from a fountain to block a ball of fire that Zuko had thrown at her, Zuko ran up to her and engaged her in hand to hand combat. Katara was trying as hard as she could to hold up against Zuko. She managed to block most of his attacks but he threw a right jab that connected with her left arm, knocking her to the ground. Aang stood in utter shock in the door way as Katara jumped to her feet and sent a jet of water at Zuko. Zuko dodge it and landed in a face off in front of Katara. They both began to attack each other at the same time.

"Zuko!" Aang yelled as he jumped from the platform. "Katara! What's going on?!"

In the surprise of Aang's announcement both fighter lost control of their attacks. Zuko's fire went sailing over Katara's head and Katara's ice, which was aimed directly ahead of Zuko, made a sudden right and cut Zuko in his arm.

"Aang!" Katara yelled as she looked at Aang who had landed between her and Zuko. "What are you doing here?"

Aang had his back to Katara and was looking at Zuko with a death stare. Meanwhile Zuko was kneeling to the ground holding his arm which was bleeding heavily.

"Zuko, what do you think you're doing!" Aang said fiercely as he walked towards Zuko.

"What's going on?" Mai said as she ran up behind Toph. "Zuko, why are you bleeding?"

"Aang, Mai, calm down…" Toph began.

"Zuko was trying to hurt Katara!" Aang said angrily.

"What!" replied Mai as she looked back and forth between Katara and Zuko. "Why are the two of you fighting? Better still, what are you doing here?"

"EVERYBODY CALM DOWN!" Toph screamed. "I can tell from the vibrations that the two of them were giving off that they are not fighting seriously. Why don't the two of you just shut up and give them a chance to explain."

Aang stopped his advancement towards Zuko and looked at Toph. Mai went down the step and stood next to Zuko.

"Thank you Toph." Katara said. "Zuko and I…"

"Um…Katara, before you get into all the details," Zuko interrupted, "would you mind."

He made a gesture towards his arm.

"Yeah…right…sorry." Katara said as she made her way to Zuko. She bent down and bended some water from the fountain and healed Zuko's arm. "There." She said as she returned standing. She turned around and saw the questioning looks on the faces of Toph, Aang and Mai.

"How's about we talk over a cup of tea."

To be continued


	4. The Secret

The Secret

The Secret

While the other went into the living room to settle down, Zuko and Katara went into the kitchen to prepare some tea. Katara was placing cups on a tray as Zuko heated up some water.

"So what are we going to tell them?" Zuko asked Katara as he added the tea leaves to the water.

"I don't know. I thought we would have had more time to come up with something. What do you think we should say?" Katara asked as she lifted the tray to bring it over to Zuko.

"How's about we just tell them the truth." Zuko stated bluntly.

"No. We can't tell them. Not right now."

"Katara…"

"Zuko, please. I don't want to have to deal with this right now. Let's just be glad that everyone's back together and have a little fun…for now."

Zuko looked sadly over at Katara.

"We will have to tell them eventually. Why not just get it out of the way early so that we will have time to take in all the reactions and get back on track."

Katara placed the tray back on the table. She walked over to the door into the living room and saw the other lounging on the chairs.

"Wouldn't it be better if we just didn't say anything at all?" Katara said as her eyes locked on Aang.

Zuko looked at Katara in disbelief.

"You can't be serious! This isn't something we can hide that easily! I think that they will notice one day when they wake up and you're not there! Katara you're…"

"STOP IT!" Katara screamed as she turned to Zuko. She had tears in her eyes and looked as if she was in a lot of pain.

"Katara?" Aang said from the other room. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine Aang. The tea will be out in a second." Katara responded. She then walked over to Zuko, grabbed his sleeve, and pulled him into another room and closed the door.

"You need to be more careful about what you say!" Katara said angrily as she threw Zuko's arm down to his side. "I said I don't want the other to know. It's my choice."

Tears were streaming freely down Katara's eyes and Zuko was finding it hard to remain angry at her.

"Katara, just hear me out." Zuko said slowly. "There are too many people who care about you for you to keep this to yourself. In a year's time… you will be gone. Don't just leave everyone without them knowing why. After becoming such close friends with you, I know how I would feel if you suddenly disappeared from my life. Imagine what your father and brother would feel like. Then there's Aang. Don't do that to them."

Katara's whole body began to shake before she broke down sobbing even harder than before. Her legs gave out and she fell to the floor on her hands and knees. Zuko rushed over to her and lifted her into a knelling position. As he held her up she grabbed a hold of his robes and buried her face into them.

"I just feel like this is all a curse." She proclaimed through her sobs. "All the years I spent hoping for someone to come and make everything right in the world. Sitting on the side lines and allowing someone else to do a job that I was to weak to realize should have been mine. It should have been me…I should have saved everyone. But now, not only will I have to do it; I will have to do it alone. If I wasn't able to do it the first time, what makes them think that I can do it now! There must be some mistake. I just can't be the Avatar…I can't."

Katara cried pitifully as Zuko wrapped his arms around her for comfort.

"It's okay. I won't let you go through this alone. I will find a way to go with you. I promise."

Katara spent several more minutes crying before she calmed down. She wiped her face and found the strength to get back to her feet. Zuko held onto her arm for fear that she might return to the ground.

"Okay." Katara said as she took a deep breath. "When Sokka and Suki get here, I will tell the others what's happened. Until then, let's go enjoy the strongest cup of tea we will probably ever have."

After Katara and Zuko tended to the over boiled tea, they joined the others in the living room and told them that they would explain their early presence in the house once the whole gang was back together. Until then, everyone put it in the back of their minds and just concentrated on having fun.


	5. The Revealing

The Revealing

The Revealing

About three days had passed since the arrival of Aang, Toph, and Mai on the island. In those days the gang had found numerous things to do as they waited for the arrival of Sokka and Suki. They were so busy having fun that everyone had forgotten about the announcement Katara and Zuko wanted to make. Everyone, that was, except Mai who had been continuously badgering Zuko to tell her what was going on. The fact that Zuko and Katara had a secret between the two of them was upsetting to her and as a result was putting a strain on their relationship. Mai had even begun to dislike Katara for this very reason.

While in the mist of a game of Kuai ball, in which Mai hit a really nasty spike in Katara's direction, a low roaring sound was heard. Everyone looked up in the air to see Appa flying overhead. Over the side of Appa's saddle appeared Sokka's face smiling from ear to ear. Appa landed in the front of the house and everyone went running up.

"Okay, okay, you all can dry your tears now, I have returned." Sokka said with a smug smile and his hands on his hips.

"Dry tears you say." Zuko began as he walked up to Sokka. "If I remember correctly, it was you who was crying when we left Su…"

"ZUKO! BUDDY! I missed you so much!" Sokka said loudly as he grabbed Zuko into a head lock and started knuckling his head.

"So, you were crying." Suki said as she folded her arms and looked at Sokka.

"Of course not!" Sokka said as he let go of Zuko.

"Yes you were." Zuko said as he jumped out of Sokka's reach. "Isn't that right Katara?"

"Sure was. I was so happy that Appa took us to the fire nation first. I don't think I could have made it all the way to the South Pole." Katara said as Sokka gave her a 'you're supposed to be on my side' look.

"Apparently neither could Sokka." Suki said as Sokka gave her an identical look as the one he'd just gave Katara. "He arrived at Kyoshi Island shortly after you guys left."

"You didn't go to the South Pole, Sokka?" Katara asked in amazement.

"I'm weak!" Sokka broke down as he grabbed a hold of Suki's ankles. "I couldn't bare the thought of being away from Suki for so long. Her love is what keeps me going."

"Aw, Sokka. When you put it like that, I guess it was very sweet of you. Even if you destroyed a number of priceless artifacts and burned down the school for the second time." Suki said as she looked down at Sokka with loving eyes.

"It was a …"Sokka attempted to explain.

"We really don't want to know." Toph said as she turned to go back in the house.

"Actually we are due for an explanation." Mai interjected.

"Thank you, Mai. As I was saying…"

"Not from you." Mai cut Sokka off causing his eyes to temporarily fill with tears.

"I'm talking about what Katara and Zuko wanted to tell us."

At the mention of the announcement Katara got very tense and Zuko gave Mai a really angry look that she shrugged off.

"What's going on?" Sokka asked as he put on a more serious persona.

"There's no putting it off now." Zuko said as he turned toward Katara. Katara nodded her head in agreement.

"Everyone inside." She said softly.

Everyone filled in after Katara as she led them to the living room. Everyone took a seat while Katara and Zuko remained standing in the middle of the room. Katara took a deep breathe.

"Okay." Katara started as she closed her eyes. "This all started when Zuko and I went back to the fire nation for the hearing about Azula. Well... there wasn't much to talk about and the hearing only took a couple of hours. So basically we had nothing else to do besides some minor business that I helped Zuko finish. We got bored quickly and so Zuko started showing me around the fire nation. We ended up at the Fire Temple where some Fire Sages showed us around."

"When we got up to the level where the statue of Avatar Roku was, there was a hidden door." Zuko began. "We went inside and saw a bunch of old toys piled up. Katara and I just started looking through them but when the fire sages found us in there they got really upset. However, their anger turned to shock when they looked at the toys Katara was holding in her hands. They told her not to put them down and to follow them."

At the mention of the toys Aang sat up straight in his seat with a puzzled look on his face.

"They led us into the sanctuary where the statue of Avatar Roku was." Katara continued. "That's when they started asking me questions. I told them that I was from the South Pole and that I had been the last water bender there. After a few second of whispering amongst themselves they came to an astonishing revelation. They told me that I was…an Avatar."


	6. The Deviation

The Deviation

The Deviation

The shocked of the announcement that Katara had just given consumed the room with silence for several minutes. Everyone was staring at the two in the middle in disbelief.

"What!" Aang said finally as he jumped to his feet. "There's no way Katara could be an Avatar!"

"I'm With Twinkle Toes on this one." Toph said as she pointed towards Aang.

"Katara, this is rather odd." Sokka said as he looked worriedly at his sister. "I mean, in order for another Avatar to be born the one before them must die. You and Aang couldn't possibly be alive at the same time."

"That was our reaction too." Zuko stated. "We even argued this case to the Sages, but then…"

"The sages told us that Avatars are beings of Fate. People destined to be Avatars are chosen way before they are born. No matter what happens, when it is time for a predestined Avatar to be born, they will arrive."

"Okay, I get that part, but that still doesn't explain how two Avatars can live at one time." Aang said questioningly.

"I know that this is hard to believe." Katara said as she looked away from everyone. "I didn't want to believe it myself but then something else happened. While we were in the sanctuary the sages told us that they could communicate with Avatar Roku on the Winter Solstice. However, when I touched his statue I somehow got transported to the spirit world where I met Roku."

"No way!" Aang said with even more shock than before. Katara continued her story.

"Master Roku told me that something had occurred that made a rift in destiny. He said that the cause of the rift could only be obtained when an Avatar's powers worked outside of it natural limits."

At Katara's words Aang looked sick. He fell back into his chair with his face in complete shock.

"This…this is all my fault." He said in a daze.

"What do you mean?" Suki asked as she tightly held onto Sokka's hand.

"When Aang got stuck in suspended animation, he existed in a place outside of destiny." Zuko stated. "The moment this happened another dimension was created. A sort of deviation. The world we live in now only exist because of what happened to Aang. However, this did not stop the predestined world from existing."

"Avatar Roku told me that in the original world Aang would have lived to be ninety-eight years old before he passed away. Upon his death, I would have been born and assumed the role of the new Avatar. However, because Aang got stuck in the iceberg, no one knew what had become of the powers of the Avatar. That along with everyone believing that all the water benders had been taken away from the South Pole caused them not to perform the usual ceremonies to see who would be the new Avatar. Had they done so they would have realized that even though Aang was not dead the position had still somehow passed over."

"That can't be. If I hadn't have gone into the iceberg I would have died with all the other air benders." Aang stated.

"No." Katara said exhausted like. "You would have survived, and so would have many of your people."

"This is terrible." Aang said weakly.

"That's not even the worst of it." Zuko said with a great amount of grief in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked. Zuko looked over to his right and Aang followed his gaze over to Katara who had begun to cry.

"You're right when you say that two Avatars can't exist at the same time." Katara said in a devastating sad voice. "Roku told me that when I turn sixteen the powers of an Avatar will naturally transfer over to me. However, if Aang and I are still living on the same plane…then he will die."

All the other looked at Katara with wide eyes as she let out a huge sob and went running from the room.

"No." Aang breathed out.

"This has to be some kind of mistake!" Sokka said in outrage. "There is just no way something like this could happen."

"This _is_ real, Sokka." Zuko said as he looked at the door Katara had just run from. "Think about it. Katara was the first water bender to be born in the South Pole after almost three generations. She has mastery over water like someone who has been training way longer than fifteen years. Then there's the case of Aang being the last air bender, meaning that the cycle of the Avatar would be unable to continue. Beside, how else can you explain what happened to her in the sanctuary."

"Okay so if Katara becomes the Avatar then Aang will die? There must be some type of way to prevent this…I mean you said this is fate. So there must be some plan behind this." Toph stated in an attempt to be the voice of reason.

"Well…" Zuko began as he looked down at the ground.

"What!" Sokka and Aang said in unison.

"Roku told Katara something else while she was in the spirit world." Zuko sighed heavily. "He told her that the only was for Aang to survive would be for the two of them to exist in different planes."

"Meaning?" Sokka said bluntly.

"Meaning that Katara would have to cross over to the other world and assumed the position of the Avatar."


	7. The Acceptance

The Acceptance

"If Katara goes to the other world, will we be able to go with her?" Aang asked, though terrified that he already knew the answer.

"I'm not sure if anyone is able to go with her at all, but I do know that you can't, Aang." Aang looked at Zuko with the expression of someone who had just lost the love of their life. "You don't exist in that world. If you were to go then nothing would change."

"Then Katara doesn't have to go at all." Aang said in an attempt to be valiant. "When the time comes for her to receive the Avatar powers then they will just transfer over and I will…"

"What is it with you guys trying to make each other suffer?" Zuko asked furiously. "First there was Katara's plan to just leave without tell you, and now you want to just die. If you die then Katara will never be able to live with herself. Being the Avatar will serve of no good to her because she will be devastated about what price she had to pay."

Everyone was quiet. No one knew what to make of such a big announcement.

"I'm going to talk to Katara." Aang said as he began to walk out the door.

"Aang, wait." Zuko stopped Aang with his words. "Let me talk to her. She needs someone who understands what…"

"Are you saying that I don't understand Katara?" Aang said angrily

"I'm saying that you are still processing the news yourself. If both of you are confused then not a lot will be achieved." Zuko stated.

"I'm not confused about anything. How could you think that I don't know what my own girlfriend wants?"

_Because if you did then you would know that she doesn't want to be your girlfriend._ Zuko thought to himself.

"I'm just saying…"

"Zuko." Mai interrupted. "Aang's right. Katara is _his_ girlfriend. Just back off and let them talk."

Zuko watched painstakingly as Aang walked out the door to the room where Katara was.

Aang walked into the room and saw Katara leaning out of a window. She still had tears staining her face, but for the most part she had stopped crying.

"Katara…" Aang said hesitantly.

"I'm sorry about that." Katara said still looking out the window. "I've already been through this. I've already made a decision about what I am going to do. I shouldn't have broken down like that, it wasn't fair to everyone."

"It's very understandable, Katara. When I found out that I was going to be the Avatar and get separated from the important people in my life, I broke down too."

Aang walked over to the side of Katara and put his hand on her shoulder. Katara gave no recognition to being touched and continued to stare out the window.

"I know this all sounds scary but it will all be okay. Just look at me, I'm basically living in a different world, but I've found a way to be happy." Aang said with an unconvincing smile.

Katara turned to look at Aang with a look of complete disgust and shock. "How can you say something like that?" She responded as fresh tears welled up in her eyes. Aang was taken aback by Katara's reaction and before he got a chance to apologize she had stalked out of the room.

The rest of the day went by with Katara locked up in her room. No one bothered her because none of them really knew what to say. Aang was still sulking over what had happened earlier and Zuko was trying to keep his distance in an attempt to keep Mai happy. As everyone was beginning to think that Katara was going to stay in her room for a while, she suddenly appeared with a different attitude. Everyone looked at each other as they all witness the fake smile plastered across Katara's face.

"Everyone listen." Katara said through the unfaltering grin. "I know I wasn't the most put together earlier but that was just a slight defect. I'm fine now so there is no need to be worried. When I first found out about this I decided to prepare myself for anything. That is why Zuko and I came out to the island prematurely to train. So now that everyone is here we can all train together."

No one said anything after Katara stopped talking. While Zuko looked down at the ground, everyone else turned to look at Toph.

"She's telling the truth." Toph said after a few seconds of concentration.

"Katara, if you need to talk to me you know I'm always right here, right?" Sokka said standing up and giving Katara a hug.

"Me too." Suki said as she joined in the embrace.

Toph got up as well and put her arms around her friends. Looking over Sokka's shoulder, Katara saw Aang sitting looking awkwardly at his hands.

"Aang," Katara said sweetly. "I'm sorry." Katara gave him a kind smile that he returned gladly. Then he jumped to his feet and ran over to the other.

"This is sweet and all," Mai started. "But I'm not the hugging type."

"No, neither am I." Zuko said as he looked away from the emotional embrace.


	8. The Progress

The Progress

The Progress

The next few weeks pass with the gang constantly training to help Katara become as strong as she could be. Everyone took turns leaving the Island and returning in order to keep up with their outside lives. Katara was the only on to remain in the house at all times. While at the house, each member of the group taught Katara a different skill. Suki helped her with her agility; Sokka gave her weaponry lessons; Mai helped her with projectile precision. Meanwhile Aang and Toph tried to give Katara a feel for different bending. Although she could not control any other elements yet, they encouraged her to use her water to her advantage by controlling the moisture in the air and bending with mud or water with minerals in it. Zuko was the only one who had not gotten a chance to help Katara. He had been called away to the fire nation and was not scheduled to return for a few more days.

The mood in the house had lightened drastically since Katara's initial announcements. Everyone had come to terms with what was going to happen and had become focused on being as much help as possible. In fact, secretly, the others had decided that some of them would be accompanying Katara to the new world. Sokka, Suki, and Toph were planning to cross over with Katara. No one had told Katara out of fear that she would reject the plan. In the mist of this decision, everyone was in good spirit.

"Hey Katara, are you sure you don't want to come to the play with us." Sokka asked. He and the others were heading out to see the Ember Island Player's new show, 'The Rising of the Darkness'.

"No thanks, Sokka. Last time I went there they portrayed me as a fat blimp with emotional issues. After that I don't think I'm much of a play type of person."

"I'm not one to watch a play either." Mai started. "But the title intrigues me. I think that I will go and see if it delivers."

"Would you like me to stay with you Katara?" Aang asked as he walked up behind the others.

"No, I'm fine. You guys have been training so hard with me. You should go have some fun." Aang nodded his head and waved good bye with the others. Then they all left, leaving Katara standing on the steps.

Katara went back in the house and stood looking around the room. Everyone had taken turns helping her and this was the first time she had been there by herself in a long time. She found her mind drifting off to think about things she had been trying to suppress. In an effort to keep her thoughts at bay she began cleaning up.

About thirty minutes into her cleaning Katara heard noises in the backyard. She thought that the gang may have returned because the play was really horrible. She walked to the back expecting to hear Sokka complaining about getting his money back only to come face to face with Zuko.

"Zuko!" She said in complete surprise. "What are you doing here so soon? You weren't supposed to be back until next week."

"Nice to see you too, Katara." Zuko said sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant." Katara said feeling embarrassed.

"I know. So, where is everybody?" Zuko said as he walked pass Katara into the house.

"They all went to see the Ember Island Players. They have only been gone for a little while if you want to catch up with them."

"Last time I saw one of their plays it involved me dying. I think I will pass." Zuko said.

"Well then, you can help me clean up. You take the kitchen." Katara stated handing Zuko a broom with a smile.

"What! I haven't even been here. Why should I have to clean up?"

Katara just smiled at him as she continued to walk. As Zuko looked at her he decided to see how much training she had gotten. He threw off his traveling robe and came running up behind her. When Katara heard his footsteps she looked back to she him flying through the air attempting a flying kick. Panicked, Katara ducked and Zuko flew into a bookshelf.

"What's your problem?" Katara screamed as she watched Zuko push the books off of him.

"What's my problem! You just acted like you had never been in a battle in your life. I thought you were training all this time."

"I have been training. I just wasn't expecting you to try and attack me after being in the house for seven seconds. Excuse me for thinking that your days of trying to kill me were behind you."

They stared at each other for a few seconds before they both began to laugh. Katara helped Zuko up and they began putting the books away. As Katara picked up the books she thought about how far her relationship with Zuko had come. They had gone from foes to friends. Then it struck her that when she left he was another person that she would miss. Katara's face changed as she thought. Zuko quickly noticed her change.

"Are you okay Katara." Zuko said suddenly. Katara looked at him without changing her sad expression. "I know I haven't been here lately, but if you want to say something you can. I was kind of sensing that you wanted to tell me something before I left, but Mai…"

"There's nothing I want to say." Katara said abruptly.

Zuko continued to stare at her. She had resumed replacing the books and was avoiding his eye.

"You're a liar." Zuko said harshly.


	9. The Confrontation

The Confrontation

Katara was entirely struck by Zuko's announcement.

"How dare you call me a liar!" Katara said jumping to her feet. She looked down at Zuko with a mixture of sadness and distrust.

"Well that is what you are. You have been doing nothing but lying since you told everyone your secret." Zuko retorted as he stood up as well.

"Is that what you think I have been doing, lying to everyone? I have no idea where you got such an assumption but…"

"Every time someone asks to you how you feel, what do you say? 'I'm fine, there's nothing wrong.'" Zuko said raising his voice slightly. Katara looked at him with a pitiful expression.

"You're NOT fine, Katara. You're not supposed to be. Stop being so introverted and let others help you!"

"Even if you think that's how I feel you still have no right to accuse me of being a liar without any proof to back up such an outrageous accusation!" Katara began to walk away from Zuko.

"I saw what you did that day Katara." Zuko said softly.

Katara stopped walking and turned to look at Zuko. She was at first surprised but then her frown returned to her face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Katara said crossing her arms.

"There you go lying again! The day you told everyone about becoming the Avatar you went running out of the room crying. A few hours later you came back with a smile on your face and even though everyone was convince you were trying to put on an act to stop everyone from worrying you were able to trick Toph into thinking that you were telling the truth."

Katara looked at Zuko with a faltering glare. Zuko stared directly at her waiting for her to confess. Katara shifted her body slightly and began to open her mouth in protest.

"I SAW WHAT YOU DID!' Zuko screamed as Katara turned head with a shameful look.

"You knew that Toph would know that you were lying and so you decided to come up with a plan. You covered the bottom of your feet with water and sent pulses through it so that Toph could not pick up on your real heart beat. Knowing that everyone else would be distracted by your fake smile, it was the perfect plan being as Toph couldn't see."

Katara continued to avoid Zuko's eye.

"What was the point of that, Katara?" Zuko said as he walked over to Katara. "What was the point of hiding feelings that everyone expected you to have?"

"Because they didn't understand! They STILL don't understand!" Katara said as she backed away from Zuko. Her face was a mixture of sadness and hostility. Zuko was strongly reminded of the way she was when she confronted him on the cliff side.

"Do you know what Aang said to me that day? He told me that I would find a way to be happy after I was separated from everyone else. He was basing this assumption off of how he is now. I'M NOT AANG!" Katara screamed. Zuko expected her to start crying but no tears came from her eyes.

"This is not one hundred years in the future…this is a whole new world! I'm not some boy who was raised by monks and has the ability to see the silver lining in every situation. I'm a girl who has a family and friends that I love and…" Katara's voice broke. She composed herself before she continued.

"When Aang found out he was going to become the Avatar, what did he do?"

She didn't look at Zuko but he figured it wasn't a rhetorical question.

"He ran away." Zuko said in a quiet tone.

"Yes." Katara said breathlessly. "He ran away."

"But Katara he was scare…just like you. I know it's not right for him to tell you everything is alright when he acted the same way but…"

"You are MISSING the point!" Katara said as her anger began to return. Zuko looked at her to see that she was staring at him with raging eyes.

"Aang ran!" Katara continued in her rage. "Don't you see? He left. He had the option to at least attempt to escape his fate!"

As the last word escaped from her mouth her body seemed to be over come by grief. Her eyes soften and she looked at Zuko with an expression of insufferable pain. Zuko was taken aback by how swiftly her attitude had change and he did not know how to reply. Katara continued to stare at him in the helpless manner before slowly gesturing around the room with her hands.

"Where am I going?" Katara asked finally, her voice just above a whisper and full of sadness. Zuko looked at her and saw that the tears had finally arrived. Consequently they had come with the return of her anger.

"WHERE AM I GOING?" Katara demanded. The tears were a flowing stream down her cheeks. "I go to the other world and I get separated from everything I know. I stay and Aang dies. Tell me Zuko, how am I supposed to be truthful with people who think that this situation will have a happy ending! This is not the same as what happened to Aang. There is no happy ending for me. There won't be any hundred year old friends who still remember sliding through a mail system with me. There won't be a flying bison to be my constant companion. It will just be me, all alone." Katara stopped talking and closed her eyes.

"You won't be alone Katara," Zuko said so suddenly that Katara's eyes shot wide open.

"Toph, Sokka, and Suki have decided that they are going to find a way to go with you to the other world. You won't be alone."

It was apparent that Katara's surprise was a result of what Zuko had said and not when he said it because as soon as he finished she closed her eyes back and tilted her head. Then she chuckled in a breathless manner.

"I already knew about that." Katara said. Zuko looked at her in a confused manner.

"How?" he asked.

"Well they didn't choose the best person in the world to keep a secret." Katara said with a bit of humor in her voice, in great contrast to the moment.

"Sokka." Zuko mumbled as he dropped his head to his chest.

Katara let out a short laugh. "He was talking in his sleep."

Zuko shook his head and then lifted it to look at Katara. "So what's the problem then? If you knew about the plan then why do you think you will be alone?"

Katara looked at Zuko, her eyes lightened by the bit of humor she had found in Sokka's mistake.

"They aren't going."


	10. The Commitment

The Commitment

Zuko looked at Katara and became angered by the words she had just spoken.

"This is why they didn't want you to know about their plan!" Zuko said as he folded his arms across his chest. "They knew you would try to stop them from going."

"No Zuko!" Katara said holding up her hands in an attempt to stop him from becoming angrier. She still had a lightened look in her face and became even more humored by Zuko's slight rampage. "When I say they aren't going what I mean is that they _can't _go."

Zuko looked at Katara confused again.

"What do you mean they can't go? You never said people weren't allowed to go with you to the other world."

"I thought that was understood." Katara said meekly as she gathered her hands in front of her. "Actually, when I heard Sokka talk about it I thought it was just one of his stupid "big brother to the rescue" dreams. Roku told me that this was a journey that _I _needed to take. Last time I checked that pronoun wasn't plural."

"Katara that's not solid proof that you have to go alone." Zuko started.

"'This is a quest that must be made in order for you to fulfill your destiny. Be brave, be strong and you will be guided to become who you should have been all along.' Those were Roku's exact words. You see Zuko; this is my journey, no one else's."

"Katara…"

"Besides, Zuko," Katara began. "I don't want to put them in danger. We don't know what is happening in the other world. I know it should be a little similar to this world, but I don't know how much. Aang can't go because in that world he is already…um…gone. What if some of the others are…" Katara gave a slight shiver. "I don't want to risk losing anyone who will still have a life if they stay here."

Zuko stared at Katara as he understood what she was saying. He knew that she was right and that he had lost all grounds to argue. While he stared at her he smiled and began to chuckle. Katara looked at him in shock.

"What's so funny?" She said still looking surprised.

"Well," Zuko said with a smile. "At first you were upset about going alone but now you seem to be at peace with it. Your mood swings are just a little too complicated for me."

Katara's surprised face changed to anger in a split second. "Mood swings!" she said in a growling voice.

"My point exactly." Zuko said as he gestured toward Katara.

Katara continued to glower at Zuko until she stood back and folded her arms with a smirk.

"I'm not the only one who's changed Zuko. Good thing too because if you were still the old you this conversation would have ended in blood." Katara said as she began to laugh.

Zuko put on a half smile as he looked out the window.

"Yeah, Mai says I've changed too, but not for the better." Zuko said.

Katara stopped laughing and looked at Zuko. "Not for the better? How could she say that what you have become is worse than who you were?"

Zuko looked at the ground and blushed.

"She says I'm…boring."

Katara stared at Zuko with an empathetic look on her face. "Mai said you're boring?" Katara continued to stare at him before quickly covering her mouth with her hands. Her whole body began to shake as she tried to suppress her laughter. Zuko looked at her confused until finally Katara could not longer hold it in and began to laugh loudly.

"Mai…thinks…you're…boring." Katara managed between outbursts. She was now doubled over with her arms tucked into her stomach. She continued to laugh for about two minutes while Zuko looked at her like she had lost her mind. Finally her laughter slowed and she straightened up. She had tears in her eyes that she was now wiping away.

"I'm sorry," She said as she tried to stabilize her breathing. "It's just that I can't believe you feel so bad because Mai called you boring. Mai, of all people. Mai who sighs everyday and hates anything that is remotely fun. Come on Zuko, you can't possibly be telling me that that got to you. A little while ago _you_ told me that you had lost interest in Mai, now you look like a sad puppy because she called you boring."

Katara started to laugh again while Zuko smiled at her.

"I guess you're right. It's just that even though I don't feel as strongly as I use to about her I still want to try and make our relationship work. Her telling me that I'm boring doesn't really help my motivation."

Katara had stopped laughing while Zuko spoke. She just smiled as she walked over to him and put her arm around his waist.

"Listen," She started off very low and sweet. "Mai is not use to the changes that you have made with your life. I'm sure this is what is wrong with you as well. Both of you just have to try to come to some type of compromise so that this change will be easier. Besides, if it wasn't for you I would have gone crazy by now with all my 'mood swings'. I need someone to talk to once in a while so that I can realize that things are not as bad as they seem in my head. You are that person for me. Now you just need to find a way to make him work for Mai as well."

Katara gave Zuko as friendly smile as she let him go and walked over to the book shelf again.

"Thanks Katara," Zuko said softly. "You're my go to person as well. By the way, you need to be looking in the mirror when you say some of this stuff."

"True." Katara said. Then suddenly she jumped to her feet. "I have an idea. Mai doesn't know that you're here yet. I can put together a party as repayment for everyone helping me. You can hide when they come back and surprise her later."

"I said look in a mirror meaning you and Aang, not have a party to surprise Mai so you can wear a new outfit." Zuko said sarcastically.

"Oh, very funny. When I have the party I can get some quality time with Aang. I can make all his favorite food and we can play his favorite games; it will be fun!"

Zuko looked at Katara knowing she had gone into full party planner mode.

"I don't know Katara…"

"Okay, we only have a little time left. I will start cooking, I'm going to need you to boil some water, and then you finish cleaning. We have to hurry so that everything is done before they return." Katara was obviously not listening to Zuko. He surrender and they committed to setting up the party.


End file.
